myscenefandomcom-20200214-history
Lost or Found?
Lost or Found? is the pilot My Scene webisode. Plot While Barbie was using her cell phone, she got distracted when a super-cute guy hailed down the cab she was in. This resulted in her accidentally leaving her phone in the cab, and she realized her mistake when she heard it ring as she walked away. She meets with up with her two best friends, Madison and Chelsea, at a coffeehouse and explains what happened—Madison and Chelsea let her use one of their phones to call her phone. Barbie does that, and the guys answers and goes to return Barbie's cellphone to her. When he arrives at the coffeehouse Barbie and her friends are at, he gives Barbie's cellphone back to her. Barbie starts flirting with him, but stops upon seeing that the guy and Chelsea apparently seem to know each other—when Barbie questions how they know each other, Chelsea explains that she knows the guys' girlfriend. Upon learning that the guy's technically unavailable, Barbie stops flirting with him and takes her cellphone back. Characters * Barbie * Chelsea * Madison Trivia *The girls wear the outfits from the first wave in this webisode. Transcript Barbie: Sweetie, you're totally his type. Now, let's talk clothes. (sees Boy) Hello. Gotta go, Chelsea. Here's good. Barbie: Wait! Barbie: Girls, I just forgot my most fave possession. My cherry red cellphone in a taxi and I'm cool with it. You see, this total cutie was getting in as I was getting out. Madison: Well, what are you waiting for? Barbie: Oh, thank goodness, you answered. I totally spaced getting out of the cab. The art store? So, you're an artist? Boy: I'll get out here instead. Thanks. Barbie: Well, maybe I can check out your sketches sometime. You know, to get my phone. Boy: That's cool. Really. Chelsea: Hey. Barbie: No way. You know each other? Chelsea: Well, I know his girlfriend. Next episode Next Stop Gallery Lost or Found (1).jpg|Barbie using her cell Lost or Found (2).jpg|The guy hails the cab Lost or Found (3).jpg|Barbie waves at the guy Lost or Found (4).jpg|She smiles at him Lost or Found (5).jpg|He smiles back Lost or Found (6).jpg|He notices the cell ringing Lost or Found (7).jpg|Barbie realises she left her cell Lost or Found (8).jpg|End of part one Lost or Found (9).jpg|Madison and Chelsea wait for Barbie Lost or Found (10).jpg|Barbie tells them she forgot her cell Lost or Found (11).jpg|They react in shock Lost or Found (12).jpg|Barbie adds that "a total cutie" got in the cab after her Lost or Found (13).jpg|They offer their cells Lost or Found (14).jpg|He notices Barbie's cell ringing Lost or Found (15).jpg|End of part two Lost or Found (16).jpg|Barbie calls the guy Lost or Found (17).jpg|The guy meets up with Barbie Lost or Found (18).jpg|Chelsea recognises him Lost or Found (19).jpg|She tells Barbie he has a girlfriend Lost or Found (20).jpg|Barbie snatches back her phone Lost or Found (21).jpg|She looks at him, unimpressed Lost or Found (22).jpg|He looks at her, confused Lost or Found (23).jpg|End of part three Lost or Found (24).jpg|My Scene url Video Category:Webisodes Category:My Scene Web series